Real
by percyjckson
Summary: 'I'm afraid this isn't real. I'm afraid this is just a dream and I will wake up, living in a nightmare,' (Post-Mockingjay)


A/N: I took some lines from Mockingjay if you notice. I'm sorry if there's any grammars/spelling error. I hope you enjoy! :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Hunger Games. (I wish, though)

* * *

I watch the girl with dark hair and blue eyes dancing and the toddler with the blonde curls and grey eyes struggling to keep up with her with his chubby legs in the meadows. They were my – my and Katniss's – kids. I smile and look at my wife who is watching the children.

Her appearance was still the same; dark hair, grey eyes but I could see eyebags under her eyes and a grey streak on her hair. I reach out to hold her hand and she was surprised at first but smile at me.

''Why are you looking at me like that?'' asks Katniss.

''Like what?''

''Like deciding if I am to be eaten or something,'' I laugh and so did she.

''Let's go check on them,'' I suggest. She nodded and we walk out of the house, holding hands.

I look around us and see a line of houses. Haymitch's house were only beside ours and I could see his curtains closed; perhaps he was still sleeping. Life in District 12 were back to normal after the rebellion. I still worked in the bakery and Katniss still hunts.

I look at her, she was deep in her thoughts and she looked worried.

''You okay?'' I ask.

''Yeah, I'm alright, just thinking,''

''About?''

''This. All of this. Our children, us...,''

''Are you saying you regret having our children?''

''No, no, of course not! It's just that...the Games, our nightmares, will they understand?''

I squeeze her hand. She was right. Will my children understand? Nightmares still haunt us. Sometimes I have to clutch the back of my chair until the flashbacks are over. And sometimes she will wake up screaming. But we have each other and now, our children.

I take a deep breathe and say,

''Yes, they will. We can do this, we have the book, we can make them understand,'' she nodded and we walked in silence.

Lena, our 9 year old daughter was running and Orion was trying to catch her. Lena laugh as our son fell down the grass. Katniss run to him, her overprotective side taking over. Orion didn't cry but laughs instead.

''Are you okay?'' asks Katniss. I stand behind her with Lena beside me. Orion nod.

''Mummy, he's alright, look, he doesn't even have any bruises,'' says Lena. Katniss took Orion in her arms and look at Lena.

''Next time, you should be careful, don't let Orion fall again,'' Lena nod.

''Maybe we should lie down in the grass,'' I say.

''Oh yes, we should!'' I smile and took Lena's hand.

I lay down and watch the sky. Orion is giggling and Lena is pointing at the shape of the clouds.

''That looks like an elephant!'' she said. I laugh, it did not look like an elephant, at all. Katniss is beside me, surpressing a smile.

''Mummy, can you sing the song? Orion and I want to listen to it!'' Lena said, with Orion nodding, agreeing with Lena. Katniss look at me as if to say, ''Should I?'' and I nod.

She open her mouth and in an instant, the birds stopped singing. Even after fifteen years, her voice still surprise me.

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow _  
_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow _  
_Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes, _  
_And when you awake, the sun will rise._

_Here it's safe, here it's warm, _  
_Here the daisies guard you from harm, _  
_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true, _  
_Here is the place where I love you._

We all clap for her. Katniss smile and hold my hand. Orion snuggle closer to Katniss and Lena put her head on my shoulder. One day, they'll know about me and my nightmares. How I survived the Hunger Games. Lena knows we both play a role in them and soon, the boy will too.

I'll tell them there's nothing to be afraid anymore. There's only the good and bad and they will have to survive it, somehow. But now, I will just have to wait, Katniss says it's not time yet.

Sometimes, I'm afraid that this isn't real. I'm afraid this is all just a dream and I will wake up, living in a nightmare. But every time I ask Katniss, she will say, 'Real,'' and maybe, just maybe a part of me believes she's right.


End file.
